1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn care devices, and more particularly to structures for converting snow blowers into devices for cutting grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many households in the temperate zone are equipped with lawn care equipment and with snow removal devices rendered necessary by seasonal change. For functional convenience both lines of equipment are often provided with their own power source, and thus present a substantial duplication in cost and storage. Amongst these a homeowner often includes a powered snowblower and a powered mower in his equipment ensemble where the snow blower is typically provided with a double screw blade fixed for rotation adjacent a scoop over which the snow is drawn into a discharge chute. At the same time lawnmowers of the reel type advance spiral cutting blade reel across a fixed edge, severing by scissor action the growth of the lawn.
In both instances similar mechanisms are employed to power the unit, including transmission arrangements for driving the reels. Thus, substantial economics can be achieved by combining both functions in a single device.
In the past various arrangements were devised which in one way or another conform a lawn mower for snow removal use. Exemplary of such modification are the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,774,321; 3,758,967; and 4,104,812. While suitable for the purposes intended each of the foregoing teachings contemplates conversion procedures in which removal and reattachment of machinery are required. Thus, there is some reticency in the homeowner to adopt this conversion task.
Accordingly, a simply effected conversion of a snow blower into a mowing configuration is extensively sought and it is one such conversion that is disclosed herein.